


On

by satoshi3104pat



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshi3104pat/pseuds/satoshi3104pat





	On

身高差不多的两人，他从背后抱住了惠梨香，埋头吻了吻她的后颈部，她像小猫一样被吓了一跳，转身推弄着他，却被他扣住双手，吻住她的小嘴  
把她放倒在餐桌上，他附上了她，嘴上的动作几乎要夺走她所有的空气，一直推弄着他由于力气过小的惠梨香反而被对方给压制，久而久之也因迷情改换成迎合  
他松开她的手，开始往她身上不停的上下游动  
被情欲欲火焚身的惠梨香，随着大野智的手游动，嘴里的呻吟声也“唔…唔…”的发出  
大野智把她的衣服往上推，黑色蕾丝的胸罩包裹着丰满的粉肉，暖和骨节修长的手覆上丰满，开始有规律的鶔动着，脱掉碍眼的黑色衣物，雪白双峰上的红樱早已伫立，大野智离开她的嘴，往红樱上进攻  
“唔…嗯…”  
被吮吸的动作刺激到了某个敏感点，惠梨香弓起了身体，往大野智身上送去  
吮吸过后的红樱被透明的液体包裹，同时他的嘴里也牵拉出了银丝  
大野智蹲下身，头埋在她的大腿内侧，一点一点的吻向她的私人地带侵入，头发丝不经意的刮过大腿，让她的脚趾一直处于紧绷状态  
他吻了吻她的私人地带，便向内进攻，舌头不停的一直上下挑逗，感觉小内内已经完全被蜜汁浸透了，湿哒哒地紧黏在屁股上，他伸手将内裤往息肉旁一拨，粉嫩的花穴一直收缩着，他凑近她的阴蒂，吮吸着  
“嗯嗯…啊………嗯…”  
她的五指埋进大野智的头发中，身体因动作而颤抖  
他的舌头轻舔着她的小豆豆，她一个忍不住，将蜜汁不小心的喷了出来  
大野智抬起头，将喷出来的蜜汁往她的身上涂抹，褪去她的衣服，同时也将已经湿透的小内内脱掉扔在地上，把她拉了起来，抓过她的手，示意她帮自己脱掉身上的衣服  
他们两个现在姿势就像是一位认真上课坐着的乖小孩和一位站在她面前授课的老师  
惠梨香伸出手帮大野智脱掉居家服，赤裸完美的身躯展现在她眼前，正所谓穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，正确完美的演绎在大野智身上  
瘦小单薄的小身板，褪去衣物后，八块腹肌实实在在的印在身上，因海钓原因，颈脖以下的肤色由黑渐白，惠梨香附身从他的腹肌开始，由下往上，腹肌，胸部，锁骨，颈脖，最后到嘴唇  
她不停的往大野智身上点火，弄得他身体处于火热状态，他轻咬着她的唇，手拉过她的手，往自己已经鼓起来的裆部伸了过去，惠梨香扯下他的居家裤，顺带也带上他的内内一同脱掉，小小智瞬间被释放出来，高挺的立着，她握住小小智，开始上下摩擦着，手速也加快了起来  
大野智松开她的嘴，把头埋着她的肩上，额头上的汗水有意无意的滴答在她皮肤上  
“嗯…啊…”  
随着他一声低喘，白色浑浊物全都洒在她的手里  
他往自己的柱体抹上她的蜜汁，拉近她的身体，一下子直入花穴深处，被突如其来的深入完全没有给她任何思考的时间，下身就已经开始打桩似的进出  
肉体相互碰撞，摩擦，交融  
她的呻吟声一直围绕整个房子，  
“嗯……嗯…等…等…oh…ohno桑…”  
“叫我名字，嗯…宝贝..”  
“sa…sato……satoshi…..会…会…嗯……嗯嗯啊………”  
一句完整的话都还没说完，大野智就把欲望全贯进她的体内，一股股热潮在她的小腹中不停的翻滚着，白色浑浊物从肉体间的缝隙中流淌着  
“会…会怀孕的…”  
等惠梨香把这一句说完，打桩者大野智又开始进行‘工作’，不给她留下时间缓缓  
惠梨香不知道他在自己体内留下多少的欲望，只觉得自己的小腹一直涨鼓涨鼓的  
事后，大野智抱着累得昏昏欲睡的惠梨香进入洗漱间，清干净她的身体后，把她抱进主卧，将她轻放下床，拉过被子盖住他们两个的身体，他抱着她，低头吻过她的发旋，被天使吻过的嗓音钻进她的耳朵，然而，她已经陷入睡梦之中..  
“fufufufufu，怀孕也好，那就直接公开，这样， 别人就不会对你上心了…”


End file.
